Mysterious Youth Secret
by zfj
Summary: Standing outside in the middle of nowhere with the z-senshi and the mysterious boy waiting for Goku's return, Vegeta puts his absurd theory to the test and figures it all out.


**A/N- Had this on my mind and had to write it out. This is a one-shot and I don't have any plans to continue this. Vegeta is a little smarter than Toriyama gave credit for. This is canon up until Vegeta, Trunks and the rest of the z-senshi are standing outside waiting for Goku's return.**

**Summary-** Standing outside in the middle of nowhere with the z-senshi and the mysterious boy waiting for Goku's return, Vegeta puts his theory to the test.

* * *

><p><p>

Mysterious Youth Secret

"Well, I am calling him a liar, not a weakling," Vegeta explained his reasoning, scowl plastered his face. The halfing brat of Goku just proposed the idea that this teenage boy that came out of nowhere is a Saiyan. The absurdity of that statement forced Vegeta into a conversation he would rather not have with his enemies. Although he has fought alongside with these warriors on Namek, they were still his enemy because of their association with Goku.

"Oh, hey! You've got our logo on your jacket!" Bulma explained lightening the tense moment with Vegeta. "Are you one of our employees?"

Vegeta stared at the earth woman amazed at her ignorance. While she did have a point, how could a mysterious boy have any association with Capsule Corporation that Vegeta has come to know? He has spent his recent time in and out of Capsule Corporation using their equipment. Technically he could call it his home. He contemplated the woman's idea because even though that he, Goku and his son were the only Saiyans left, this new boy clearly transformed into the legendary Super Saiyan as if it was a merely common occurrence.

"No, not exactly. Just a fan," the mysterious boy said softly almost appearing embarrassed by Bulma talking to her.

_He's shy, _Vegeta came to a conclusion. This was not common for a Saiyan except for Goku who shared earth qualities. This boy seemed similar to Goku and his halfling son. Vegeta stared at the boy trying to come to other conclusions.

"Oh, I see. Well tell me your name and I will recommend you to dad," Bulma said with a little pressure. It appeared that Bulma was just as interested in finding out the identity of this boy but Vegeta had ulterior motives.

_How is it that a mere boy can do what I have focused my whole life to accomplish? _Vegeta gritted his teeth in anger.

"I am sorry, I know it's strange," the boy said acknowledging the fact that he was on a mission. Why else wouldn't he explain his identity?

"Is his shoe size a secret too?" Tien asked smugly.

"Yeah! Why can't I have a secret name? That's not fair! I bet you have a secret spy decode ring too!" Yamcha added.

"Knock it off you guys! You are all jealous! This guy just beat Freiza single handedly. So there!" Bulma said defending the boy.

_The nerve of that woman! _Vegeta said staring at the buffoons he had to deal with. He went back to staring at the boy who just beat Freiza and his father effortlessly. Vegeta had lived under Freiza's rule all his life and this boy came out of nowhere and did what he couldn't. The thought of this made his blood boil. His revenge was stolen by a teenage boy. This was revenge he would never again have the chance to fulfill.

All the orders barfed at him by the lord of the universe was now nothing more than memories. Making a choice about a year ago, Vegeta decided to ignore Freiza's orders and come to Earth in search for the dragonballs. Now he was standing beside those same earth warriors he fought wondering the same thing. Who is this boy? Where did he come from? What was his purpose?

Vegeta's piercing stare at the young boy was aiding in the answers those questions. He could tell that the boy was squirming underneath his glare. He then looked at the Namek who seemed very uninterested yet he knew that he was searching for the same answers. Out of all the earth warriors he fought with Nappa, he had been the strongest by far. Although he was not an earthling, he too had a long history against his enemy. He had to admit that he had a few ounces of respect towards the Namek both because of his fighting skill but also to his former anger with Goku.

Vegeta snorted at that idea. His pride was too powerful to give respect. _He is just as pathetic as the rest, _but Vegeta still wanted to know what was going inside his head. He went back to thinking about the boy. The Namek was very smart and had sensing abilities greater than his own. He wondered if the Namek was coming to any conclusions that he wasn't.

He took a second and thought about what he already know. Somehow this boy processed the power to transform into a super saiyan so therefore he must have saiyan blood. He had watched the boy transform before his very eyes. The golden aura along with those eyes showed that he was indeed a saiyan but where did he come from? _There is no way that any other saiyans survived. They were all brutally murdered by Freiza so where did he come from? I am positive as I even did a search for any saiyans behind Freiza's back yet came to the conclusion that they were all killed! Damn Freiza!_

Vegeta stared at the boy for a few seconds looking at his attire. The woman did mention that he was wearing a Capsule Corporation jacket which meant that he must live on this planet. Capsule Corporation was miniscule compared to some galactic companies that produced some of the finest ships used by Freiza. _He must live on this planet but why couldn't I ever sensed him? Is it possible that he was spawned by Kakarot or his son?_ Vegeta thought but then realized how absurd he looked. _I have never seen a saiyan with purple hair before. What does that mean?_

Vegeta stared at his enemy's son. He had black hair. Every saiyan had black hair except this boy. How was it that after thousands of years of Saiyan ancestry, there had never been a Saiyan without black hair or at least dark colored hair? His hair looked like an earthling. Vegeta's eyes widened at the idea. _Is it possible that Kakarot had a brat before the other brat?_

Vegeta could feel eyes on him. The mysterious boy was staring at him and had been for the past few minutes. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. Why was the boy staring at him so intently? It just didn't make any sense. _He should bow before me as I am his prince, _Vegeta thought while smirking.

"What the hell are you looking at boy?" Vegeta said evident with anger. The boy immediately looked away, embarrassed that he was caught.

"Oh, uh, nothing!" He said rather fast. "It's just that I like your shirt."

_What is wrong with this boy? How could anybody like this attire that the woman had given me today? How absurd! _Vegeta went back to his previous thoughts. _I saw Kakarot's mate at one of the woman's parties at one point and that bitch had black hair. How could this boy have purple hair? _

His eyes widened in surprise. _Wow Kakarot! Who would have thought that you slept with another woman? I never thought you would have it in you to do something so sadistic! Not even I would do something like that,_ Vegeta thought. He softly chuckled at the absurd idea of him mating with an Earth woman. It would simply be illogical to disgrace the saiyan race down to the level of mating with a fragile earth woman.

"Is it just me or do those two look alike?" Bulma said softly so nobody else could hear to Krillin.

Vegeta had clearly heard what the woman had said. His heightened sense of hearing was far superior to earthlings. He shifted his eyes to the boy wondering who the woman was talking about. There was nobody else over here except him and the boy. _That ridiculous woman must be talking about the two of us. What is she on?_

"That other guy seems pretty nice but Vegeta has the personality of a stump!" Krillin said much louder.

"I heard that baldy," Vegeta said shifting his eyes over to him. The look of fear on his face was aesthetically pleasing him. He looked like he had just seen a ghost squirming trying to find cover.

"Not so loud!" Bulma hissed to Krillin.

_I will remember to crush baldy badly when I kill him along with the rest of these fools, _Vegeta thought letting the bald fighter go for now.

"Well, he's a prince. Princes have to act bored like the world isn't good enough for them" Bulma whispered into Krillin's ear.

Vegeta could clearly hear what the woman said. _Idiot, _Vegeta thought. He shifted his thoughts back to the mysterious boy. _There is no way that Kakarot would sleep with another woman. He is like a stupid angel. He would have been too young and idiotic to even know how to have sex,_ Vegeta thought with a smirk. He let the silly idea that Kakarot had sex when he was just a teenager himself to create this mysterious boy sitting close to him go.

_If Kakarot didn't have this child then where did he come from? He couldn't have just come out of thin air! _Vegeta looked back at the Namek who was in the same place as before still in deep thought. _Damn. I need to know where this saiyan boy came from, _Vegeta thought. Once again he could feel eyes on him.

"Why do you keep looking over here? Haven't you seen a pink shirt before? If you like it that much, you can have it!" Vegeta yelled quite angry at the boy. Why was the boy so interested in him? He hadn't shown nearly as much interest to anybody else here but for some reason he had been staring at him for quite some time.

"No, no thank you," The boy said embarrassed once again.

"Then knock it off kid," Vegeta said returning his typical scowl plastered on his face. He could tell the boy was very nervous around him but why?

_Maybe I have a kid some day, _Vegeta thought jokingly trying to find some sort of explanation to why this boy arrived here today. After a few second, Vegeta's eyes widened at what she had just heard the bald fighter and the woman speaking earlier.

_Is it just me or do they look the same?_

The woman's voice echoed across his mind. Was it possible that this boy was somehow related to him? Kakarot was too perfect to ever sleep with another woman and that would only leave him left. Immediately he thought back to any time he may have slept with a woman. There were whores all over Freiza's ship bringing entertainment to all the fighters, but he would never touch one of those women.

His blood was sacred and not just any woman would have the pleasure and opportunity to mate with him. He had royal blood in him and he knew how much his father would disapprove if he ever slept with a whore on Freiza's ship. He got rid of the absurd idea that he had slept with a woman in the past. _Who the hell is this boy? _Vegeta had almost had it up to here. What was the purpose of hiding his identity? There is truly no point in hiding it unless he had other motives against us.

_Okay. Somehow this boy must be related to me or Kakarot, _Vegeta thought looking at the boy. This time he was the one staring at the boy. He looked at his face which almost looked like his reflection in the mirror. Everything looked exactly the same except his eyes and his hair. Vegeta's jaw almost dropped at the thought.

_This boy can't be related to me! I have never touched a woman before! _Vegeta thought but the boy's facial features were telling him otherwise. _There is no possible explanation. The only way I would ever have a kid would be a long ways off into the future. _Vegeta thought but then realized something.

_What if I did have a kid in the future? There is no way he could possibly be here now, right? _Vegeta was trying every possibly way to convince himself that this kid was not related to him. He didn't want to have a kid but knew that if he was to keep the saiyan race alive, he would have to mate with a woman some day. _But never a woman on this disgusting mud ball, _Vegeta thought.

_He either came from a different planet or possible from the future. Time travel is impossible right? Nobody has ever cracked the code of time travel as far as I know, _Vegeta thought. He looked over to the loud mouth woman and Krillin who proposed the illogical idea that he and the boy may somehow be related. _What if he is my spawn from the future? _

He stared at the woman and felt a knot in his stomach. The most disgusting thought ever just entered his mind. The idea that he may have mated with the earth woman is appalling. _That is the only woman you know thought, right? _Vegeta shook his head in disgust. The only truth to such a preposterous idea was that the boy shared a lot of the same visual features between them.

Bulma met eyes with the saiyan prince who looked absolutely disgusted with her. She had a questionable look on her face wondering what he was thinking of.

Vegeta on the other hand had a new goal. He had to prove, or hopefully disprove his hypothesis. It was just a hypothesis right? There must be several possible explanations but the only real explanation he had was that he must somehow be related to himself. His dress attire, his body, his feelings are all too earthly. He assumed that the boy grew up on earth yet somehow has the ability to transform. He clearly isn't Goku's son and Goku would never cheat on his wife. There really wasn't any other logical explanation that Vegeta could rationally think through.

"Boy," Vegeta said with anger addressing the anxious teenager. For the first time in a while, Vegeta was rather nervous but hopefully it was just an absurd idea. He almost felt embarrassed to prove to himself that this was not his child.

Both Gohan and the mysterious kid looked in Vegeta's direction. Gohan had always been called brat or boy by Vegeta in the short time he had known him.

"Why the hell won't you tell us who you are?" Vegeta asked.

"I am sorry but I can't say." The mysterious teenager said.

"You would be wise to tell me who you are. There are no other saiyans in existence and then you come out of nowhere. I expect an answer," Vegeta said sternly.

The mysterious boy looked down not making eye contact with Vegeta. _So this is how it's going to be, _Vegeta thought with a smirk. _Here goes nothing._

"I'd expect more from my son," Vegeta said with a smirk not expecting much.

All of a sudden the mysterious boy looked up jittery, more nervous than any other teenager in existence. His muscles tensed and his facial expression was as if his biggest secret was now out.

Vegeta knew that he had hit the nail on the coffin. He unfortunately confirmed his absurd idea. He had huge doubts at saying something to that extreme in front of everyone, but his mere expression confirmed all of it. He was the father of this saiyan but his next question was who is the mother?

Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Bulma, Gohan, and Krillin all gasped in amazement. Did they just hear right? Did the Vegeta just overtly say that the boy was his own? Everybody stared at Vegeta with their jaws dropped except one person, the Namek. Just like Vegeta, the Namek stared at the boy's expression and he too almost fell backwards at the revelation. His expression clearly proved Vegeta's hypothesis and Piccolo knew that.

In the meantime, the mysterious teenage boy, more anxious than ever, tried to calm himself down from Vegeta's words.

"Wha- What are you talking about?" The lavender haired boy stuttered nervously. He was fidgety and his body shaking in utter shock.

"You heard me boy," Vegeta said with a smirk but even he was in utter shock.

"I, I think you have me mistaken for someone else," he said.

"Oh really now. The prince of all saiyans does not mistake his own brat. I'd expect more from you boy," Vegeta said with a continued smirk.

"But- But my father is dead," the boy explained in a solemnly voice.

Everybody turned back to the mysterious boy that Vegeta just claimed to be his son. He was making his best effort to remain calm but Vegeta could tell he was saddened at the thought of his father. _That also proves another point. He must be from the future because I am alive and well._

"What are you doing here in this time boy?" Vegeta asked. He wasn't sure if the boy came from a different time but then again, he wasn't sure if the boy was his until he made a bold statement.

Once again, the mysterious boy squirmed underneath Vegeta's stare as everybody stared at him like he was crazy. Once again, Piccolo didn't look at Vegeta but looked at the boy's facial expression. He was once again anxious, heart beating faster than normal which Piccolo could hear due to his extreme hearing sense.

Vegeta eyed the Namek and he could clearly tell that the Namek also figured out that he was the father and from a different time.

"I- I don't know what you mean Vegeta. My father died a long time ago," he said trying to convince everybody.

"Yeah Vegeta! I can't imagine you having a kid," Krillin said boldly.

"Shut it baldy! I am not fools like the rest of you morons are," Vegeta said coldly.

Bulma on the other hand was just blown away at what she had just found out. While she had doubts that it was all true because of how the boy denied it, she still wondered if there was some truth to Vegeta said. Vegeta doesn't joke around with something this serious.

"Time travel is impossible," the teenager said trying to convince everyone.

"That's a lie!" Vegeta yelled.

"Now hold on a minute! I am a scientist and anything is possible! Unlike all of you dweebs, I have actually studied possible time travel. Anything is possible," Bulma said with her hands on her hips.

Vegeta smirked. His next plan was to disprove the disgusting idea that somehow the woman and he slept together. It was a preposterous idea, yet still an idea needing to be disproved. He would never degrade himself down to that level but just like the woman said, anything is possible. Perhaps somehow timelines diverge into some bizarre unrealistic way.

"Smart, isn't she?" Vegeta said. Bulma looked up to the prince staring at him as if he grew seven heads. Did the stuck up prince of all saiyan's just compliment a mere earthling? "I'd listen to your _mother_," Vegeta forced out of his mouth.

Vegeta stared intently at the young man praying that his hypothesis would be disproved. Unfortunately, the boy looked like he was about to have a meltdown. Had everyone just heard right? Did Vegeta just make up some absurd statement somehow saying that he and Bulma were together?

"How dare you assume that my girlfriend is with you! You monster!" Yamcha yelled standing in front of Bulma in a protective way.

"Hm." Vegeta had done it. He had proved his hypothesis. Nobody else knew except the Namek and himself. All the other fools looked at him as if he was stupid but now he knew the truth. There was no way a teenage boy could fool him even if it was his son.

"I don't know what he is talking about," Bulma said staring at Vegeta. Truth be told, she was attracted to him on the outside but she never would want to have a kid with them. His body was like a god, far better than Yamcha's but a romantic relationship with the stuck up prince? No way that would ever happen. _Maybe we had a one night stand, _Bulma thought.

She looked at Vegeta and while he didn't look too disgusted, his face was that of utter shock. Bulma thougth, _is it possible that Vegteta is telling the truth? Did this young man come from the future and somehow Vegeta and I had a kid together? _Bulma looked at the mysterious teenage boy again and noticed how closely her features were with him. He could also see the Vegeta in him and realized that maybe Vegeta was right. _I can't believe it, _Bulma thought.

"Just stay away from my woman," Yamcha said to Vegeta with looks that could kill.

"I am not your woman! How dare you think of me as an object," Bulma said with a frown.

Vegeta smirked but then realized what he was smirking at. His face turned to disgust once again at the thought of mating with a human girl. _You will never be born in this time, _Vegeta thought.

"Pfft," Yamcha hissed and looked angry. Vegeta just insinuated that his girlfriend and he were somehow together.

Meanwhile, the mysterious boy was sweating bullets unsure of how to handle this situation. He hadn't prepared for a possible explanation if somebody figured him out. He would have to tell his mother that she should have warned him about how smart Vegeta could be. He managed to connect dots that were seemingly impossible to connect.

"Umm," the mysterious boy said unsure.

"What's the matter boy? Are you afraid?" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Vegeta! He is just a boy!" Bulma said trying to give the young man a way out.

"Not just any boy! He is the prince of all saiyans! He is my son and I never would have thought that I would have a liar for a son," Vegeta said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Had he really just be prideful of a boy that was created by the loud bitchy woman and himself? _It doesn't matter. He will never be born in this time even though he seems to have exceeded my strength. He is a true saiyan and it is a shame he will never exist here, _Vegeta thought.

Bulma on the other hand was still too shocked at this revelation. Did he really have a son with Vegeta of all people in the future? How was that possible? Vegeta hated her guts so badly but they did live in the same quarters and it didn't look like he would be leaving anytime soon. Was it possible that they had spent one measly night together and that Bulma had gotten pregnant and decided to have the child? _I suppose it's possible. I never thought I would have such a handsome son and a saiyan to boot! It would be quite something to have a saiyan son,_ Bulma thought.

"Tell me now boy or you can be sure that you won't be born in this time," Vegeta said with anger.

_Did I just give him the option to tell and I might make an effort to keep his existence in this time? _Vegeta was confused at himself. This was so unlike him.

The young man sighed. A tear began to form in his eyes which Vegeta noticed. Had he really just stepped out of the bounds? Had he really just made his son shed a tear? _Pfft, I don't care. He isn't my son, not in this time._

"I guess I have no choice. I guess I won't be born in this time. Fine you win, _father_," the mysterious boy said upset.

"What is your purpose boy? Certainly there must be an important reason you are here to put your own existence in jeopardy," Vegeta said.

He sighed. "Can't we wait till Goku comes back? I would rather not explain this story more than once. He should arrive in a few minutes," he said.

"Hm," Vegeta was now unsure what to do. He had to admit that having a son who ascended to the legendary status of a super saiyan was quite a feat. It would be a shame to let a being that strong go to waste. Maybe he did want to have this son. _Does it have to be with this loud mouth bitch though? _Vegeta contemplated the possibility of having his son in this time. _No. I won't degrade myself down to her level._

"Hey babe, you don't really think that I would ever let my woman be with Vegeta?" Yamcha asked Bulma.

Bulma looked at him slightly disgusted. "Since when I am _your woman_? You seem to be everybody's woman and don't refer to me as woman again," Bulma said irritated.

"But you let Vegeta call you woman all the time," Yamcha pleaded.

"Yeah well that's different," Bulma said slightly confused.

Trunks hadn't looked up to his father since he had found out his secret. He was not to be born in this timeline but it was worth it, right? It was worth all the millions of lives he was going to save. He had to take a risk and unfortunately it didn't go as planned. It didn't matter though. This was his story. He was to be known for saving millions from a terror unimaginable.

All of a sudden, a large ball of light was headed towards the earth. Everybody could see it in the sky. It was Goku. Finally he made it home and it was just a matter of time before all of his friends would be reunited once again.

The saiyan space pod smashed into the ground creating a large crater. Once the dust had cleared, all the z-senshi including the mysterious boy went to the edge of the crater. Goku opened the space pod and began to float up to them.

"Hi you guys! How in the world did you know I was going to be here?" Goku asked surprised to see all his friends and former enemies waiting for him. He looked and noticed a new face. It was a boy probably age sixteen or seventeen.

"This guy told us! I think he might be a fan of yours," Bulma explained letting go of all that happened earlier. "He's a mystery man!"

"He knows all about you, daddy!" Gohan yelled glad to see his father again.

"Hm. He is my son from the future," Vegeta explained to the clueless Goku.

"What!" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs. Had he just heard right?

"Please, let me explain, just the two of us," the mysterious boy said walking away.

"Umm, Okay! Vegeta's son! Wow who would have thought! I see the resemblance though," Goku said as the two began to walk away.

"Hey! Don't we get to know what's going on as well?" Yamcha asked.

"Don't worry Yamcha! We will be back in a minute," Goku said with his goofy smile.

"Hm." Vegeta watched the two walk away. He had cracked the code. He managed to figure out who he was but was it the right thing to do? If he didn't figure out, would things play out like they did in his time? There were still so many unanswered questions.

Bulma looked at Vegeta who was staring off in the distance watching Goku and the mysterious boy walk away from them. _My son looks so handsome. He looks so smart as well but Vegeta just had to do what he does best. He had to tear him apart from the inside and now he will never be born here. _Bulma stopped and thought about what she had just thought. She blushed at her thoughts. _Do I even want him to be born here? Do I want him as my son? Will Vegeta want him as my son? _Bulma sighed. _Of course now that I have met him, my future son, I want to have him. Too bad it had to be with Vegeta thought, _Bulma thought. She then tried to play out how could have happened. She began to imagine Vegeta's perfect body with hers. She blushed deeper at the thought. _Whatever it was, it must have been a one night stand. _

"You ok there Bulma?" Yamcha asked. Bulma sighed.

"Yeah, no worries," Bulma said. She was worried to be truthful.

"Don't worry about that boy and Vegeta! You are much better off with me and we can hopefully have a son someday," Yamcha reassured.

As much as Bulma liked those words, she wasn't sure with Yamcha. They had been together off and on since she was just a teenager. She had been thinking recently that maybe a continuous long term relationship would sound like some unrealistic teenaged dream. She knew Yamcha would cheat on her again like he always did. She truly loved Yamcha but having a child with him just didn't sound right. Then again, having a child with Vegeta totally sounded off. That didn't matter. Within a few short hours, she now wanted to have this son with Vegeta. She had to.

Vegeta was having similar thoughts. He wanted to have this son but it just had to be with Bulma. _I can't believe that boy over there is my son. _Vegeta looked on as he transformed into a super saiyan before his very own eyes. Goku also transformed into a super saiyan right after him. His teeth gritted against each other in anger. Why didn't he have the capability to become a super saiyan. _I will have my day! If a third class fool and my son could do it, so can I! I don't understand how they could do it and I can't! Why can't I do it?_

Vegeta growled in anger at the two sparing. His son was trying to chop Goku up with his sword. He was using the same moves he used against Freiza to tear him apart yet Goku was using his finger to block each and every one of them. _My son a super saiyan, _Vegeta thought proud of his son. _I wish I could tell him how proud I am to have a son that ascended to the legendary super saiyan. Not only did he become a super saiyan, he fulfilled my revenge. It's better than goody Kakarot doing it. _Vegeta watched the two fight at speeds he had never seen before. He smiled watching his son and his enemy at the same strength. _Somehow, I must make it work. Somehow... _

**A/N-** What a bizarre one-shot. I had to get this off my mind. I will update my other fic soon this week. Thanks for reading and I hope you leave a review. I am considering adding another chapter…


End file.
